The first meeting
by Glitter Photos
Summary: When Gwen first met Arthur Pendragon he was the mst arrogant selfish pig she had ever met.


**Hey!**

**I know this type of story has been done lots of times before but it has been in my mind for ages and wants to be written!**

**Its sort of based on mine and my boyfriends first meeting. I actually thought him to be the most idiotic, selfish arrogant pig I'd ever met. Although there was something about him that made me wait and well here we are today!**

**The only difference is he's not a prince (to me he is) and I'm not a serving girl. And we didn't meet when I was soaking wet and seven.**

**Oh and the number of events lead up to the meeting with Arthur!**

**Enjoy!**

**MMMMMMMMMMM**

It was early winter in Camelot when seven year old Guinevere waved good bye to her father and set off up to the castle for her days work. The journey was not long but as Guinevere was seven her little legs could only carry her so fast.

The market was quiet as it usually was at 5am in the morning. As Guinevere meandered her way through the few weary looking stall owners she bumped into an elderly man.

'Watch where you're going'! He barked. Guinevere looked up at the man who was much taller than she was. His unfriendly voice had an edge to it that made tears form in Guinevere's eyes. Upon seeing this, the old man took pity on her.

'Don't worry about it.' He sighed. 'Where are you going this early in the morning?' His sudden change in attitude startled Guinevere.

'To..to the castle' She squeaked. The old man chuckled at her voice. Little girls could be so amusing.

'And what business would a girl as young as you have there?'

'I wash the Lady Morgana's gowns.'

'Ahh yes. The Lady Morgana. How old is she now? It seems only yesterday she was bought here.'

'She is eight sir.'

'Please call me Gaius. I am the court physician. I was just about to get some herbs before doing my rounds. Infact, are you passing by the kitchens today?' Gaius smiled.

'Yes sir I mean Gaius. But I have to wash her gowns before breakfast so I wont be able to get you anything'

'Oh no I don't want anything I was just wondering if you could give this to cook. Before lunch if possible.'

'She scares me'

Gaius chuckled.

'Then I shall write a note. Thank you, um what is your name?'

'I'm Guinevere. Most people call me Gwen.'

'Your Toms daughter?' Gwen nodded.

'Good man good blacksmith. Give him my best. Thank you Gwen' Gaius said as he handed her a note with a bottle. Gwen watched him leave until he was out of sight. Gwen turned slowly around and thought about the man she had just met. He had seemed nice enough. She hoped all the people in the castle that she hadn't already met were as nice as him. Gwen shivered when suddenly she realised that she was freezing and had been standing in the same spot for ages. She hurried up to the castle and in her eagerness to get inside she didn't realise the note that Gaius had written for her fell out into the road.

It was mid-morning and freezing in the castle when Gwen got to Morgana's chambers with her dresses. Morgana's servant opened the door to her and ushered her in. Gwen stumbled a bit under the weight of the gowns but managed to keep her feet until the servant to them and hung them in the wardrobe. Gwen turned around to almost walk in the Lady Morgana.

'Watch where you're going girl!' Morgana's servant hissed. Morgana however smiled.

'Calm down Eliza' She ordered. 'Go and get me some water for a bath.' Gwen watched as the servant Eliza looked reluctant but a look from Morgana sent her on her way. Morgana then turned to Gwen.

'Hi' she breathed. 'Have you always washed my dresses? They are washed very well. I haven't seen you at all. I don't see anyone my own age anymore. Not even Arthur. He's so precious to the king that he's not allowed anywhere outside the castle in case he gets a disease.'

Gwen had heard about Arthur on numerous occasions. The way Morgana described him he seemed he was a spoilt little pig.

'I have washed your dresses for about 4 months milady. I'm not supposed to carry them to your chamber but the laundry mistress has a cold. So I had to do it.' Gwen rushed.

'Thank you. I hope she always has a cold so you can come and deliver my dresses.' Gwen laughed and so did Morgana. Then Morgana sat on her bed and helped Gwen on to it. They sat for what seemed like ages just talking and when Eliza came back with the water Morgana ordered her away which made Eliza even more angry.

A while later Gwen remembered her promise to Gaius.

'I must go milady it has been an honour talking to you. I have to deliver something to cook.'

'Good luck she scares me' And both girls laughed.

Gwen hurries through the corridors until she reached the kitchens. Raising a tiny hand to the door she knocked. A few minutes later Cook opened it.

'What?' She spat. Gwen flinched.

'I have come to give you your medicine. Gaius told me to give it to you because he is busy.' Gwen held up the bottle.

'Lies.'

'No ma'am its true he told me to give this to you!' Searching for the note Gaius had given her. It wasn't there.

'Do not answer back girl!'

'Its true!'

Cook slapped Gwen across the face causing tears to form.

'Pathetic girl. I'll give you something to cry about.' Cook disappeared for a minute and came back with a bucket. Gwen searched frantically for the note.

Suddenly it felt as if all the breath was sucked out of her. Then a second later it returned along with the cold sensation that was soon turning into shivering.

'See how long you last and maybe you'll think twice next time about lying.' Cook smirked and slammed the door. Gwen stood there soaking wet and didn't notice the footsteps and young boy appear behind her.

'Well don't you look an absolute mess!' He laughed. Gwen turned to face him. Gwen shivered. The boy still laughed. Gwen made to leave.

'Did I say you could go?' He ordered. Gwen stopped.

'Your not the boss of me!' She cried.

'Well I will be!'

'Will not!

'Will to!'

'Who are you the king?'

'No but I'm the prince. Arthur!'

Gwen gasped.

'If you're the prince why are you in the servants quarters? Surely you could order someone to get you something?'

'They take to long'

'Impatient little-'

'I'm sorry?'

'Nothing'

'Well I'm freezing so I'm going I don't care if you're the prince' Gwen shivered.

'I don't care if your freezing I'm the Prince of Camelot and you will stay!'

'I didn't realise you were the Prat of Camelot sire'

'How dare you! Where did you learn such a word?' Arthur said outraged.

'None of your business!' Gwen cried and ran off crying.

Arthur stood there feeling a bit ashamed of himself. He could have tried to be nice to the first person he'd met since Morgana.

So Arthur followed her.

He was honestly the most selfish idiotic arrogant person she'd ever met. She had found an alcove and was crying her heart out.

Gwen heard footsteps approaching and tried to shut up. But a hand grabbed her and dragged her out. Gwen looked at who it was. It was Eliza.

'Morgana finally dropped you has she?' Eliza hissed like she had done earlier. Gwen whimpered as the grip on her wrist tightened.

'Don't ever come to her chambers again you are not welcome!' Eliza took the other wrists and shook Gwen. Her nails were digging into Gwens skin and she couldn't take the pain.

'Ever!' Eliza hissed again as she twisted Gwens wrist.

Gwen screamed in agony.

'Let her go you stupid servant' Came a familiar voice from the archway. Eliza dropped Gwen and looked at Arthur.

'My lord. She was being disobedient I had to punish her'

'No she wasn't. I heard everything. She is Morgana's friend! Besides that is no punishment! You almost knocked her out!' Arthurs eyes darted to Gwen who lay unconscious on the floor.

'You did knock her out! Go otherwise I will tell the King'

Eliza nodded and hurried off. Arthur ran to Gwen.

'Hello? Hello its me Arthur the boy you hate!' Arthur shook her. She didn't move.

'Oh no….. Listen to me wake up or I'll put you in the stocks' She didn't move. Arthur picked her up and gently patted her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open. Arthur sighed.

'For a minute there i thought she'd killed you' Gwen giggled.

We need to get you to Gaius' Arthur said. Gwen just nodded.

As she looked into Arthur eyes she saw the arrogant selfish pig that she had seen before.

But now she also saw a caring kind hearted boy.

A caring kind hearted boy who had saved her life. And would save her life in many years time.

If Eliza hadn't been so mean Guinevere would have thanked her.

For bringing her close to Arthur Pendragon


End file.
